The Apicomplexan Molecular Physiology Unit conducts basic research on the transport of ions and nutrients across various membranes of human red blood cells infected with malaria parasites. This work incorporates molecular biology and informatics, protein and lipid biochemistry, various transport assays, biophysics, and high-throughput screening of compound libraries. We recently used electrophysiological methods to identify an unusual ion channel on human red blood cells infected with P. falciparum, which causes the deadliest form of malaria. This channel, the plasmodial surface anion channel (PSAC), is present at 1000 copies/cell, has unusual gating properties, and is permeable to a range of anions and nutrients known to be required for parasite growth. We proposed that PSAC mediates the first step in a sequential diffusive pathway of nutrient acquisition. Current projects in the lab include: 1) characterizing the mechanism of permeation through PSAC, 2) developing and testing specific PSAC blockers that may function as future antimalarials, 3) cloning the gene(s) encoding PSAC and other transporters, and 4) heterologous expression of these transporters. These projects aim to understand the parasite's physiology and develop new strategies for control of malaria.